The Fallen
by DestielSlashGirl
Summary: AU: Dean-18 Sam-16 living on their own. Castiel falls from heaven and Dean allows him to rent a room from them, not knowing he is a Fallen angel. WIP Will eventually be Destial.
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen

A/N: I got this idea last night while watching showtime on my tv. They show a ten minute 'sex scene' (the characters are definitely not having sex, but it completely looks as if they are) then they show about 10 – 15 minutes of plot, then sex again, then plot again. The acting is horrid, and the sex, while just like a porno in feel, you can tell the guy never actually penetrates the woman. I normally don't like Supernatural AU's but I got this idea and decided to go with it. In this story, Castiel _is_ an angel, but he is a 'Fallen' which are angel's who commit a sin, and God forces them to Earth to repent. Until they repent for their sins truly, they cannot go back to heaven.

Castiel's sin was evny. He envied the humans and wished to be one of them. Castiel has just fallen; he does not inhabit a human body. i.e. Jimmy Novak does not exist. The body Castiel is in (the one from the series) is his own. However, Castiel only appears to be in his 20's.

Dean and Sam's mother died in a house fire cause by a demon, but they do not know it was a demon that caused it. Their father put them in a foster home and left to hunt the demon, not telling them because he wanted to keep them safe. In other words, supernatural beings do exist in this world. Dean is 18, leaves the foster home, and convinces the judge to allow Sam to come with him. Sam is still in school and Dean has to provide for the both of them. Also, the age difference is 2 years in my story, not 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural fandom, nor do I make any money from this.

Castiel looked down at the newspaper in his hands, then back to the door in front of him. This was the right address, he noted. Without hesitation, he knocked on the door, and after a minute, a man appeared, being sure to only crack it open a little.

"What?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Tilting his head to the side, Castiel replied, "I am here to inquire about a room."

The answer to his statement was simple enough, "You do drugs?"

To this, the Fallen gave the man a confused look, "No, am I required to?" The door closed and Castiel found himself even more confused at the man's strange behavior. He was about to leave when he heard the chain being removed and a second later the door opened all the way.

"I have to get to work. I'll talk for five minutes and if I don't like you, I'm kicking you out."

Castiel nodded, "That is acceptable," He answered in return before entering the very small apartment. He looked around in fascination – this was his first time in a human dwelling. There was a couch and a black and white T.V. in the living room, in the kitchen they had a stove, oven, fridge, but not much else. Castiel believe if he were to look in the fridge, there would be hardly anything in it. Only two rooms in the hallway, one to the left, one to the right, and a bathroom in the middle.

The human looked Castiel over, "It's not much, but it's our home. We don't usually let strangers in." He spoke quietly.

"We?"

At this, the human nodded. "I have a brother. He lives here with me." He then started to walk away, Castiel following behind, "Rent will be 300 a month, plus utilities. The room has a bed, but not a frame." He opened the bedroom door. "There is no dresser or closet, but it's bigger than the other room."

"These accommodations are more than acceptable. Do you wish for the money now?" He asked as he reached into his trench coat and retrieved a wad of money. "I am not sure how much this is," He handed the wad over to the human, whose eyes had grown wide in response, "Is it acceptable?"

The man stuttered for a moment, "There's…" He counted and his eyes grew wider, "1500 dollars here! This is way more than enough, man." Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, "How did you get this?"

"My Father," Castiel replied. He sat on the bed, testing how comfortable it would be. Smiling, he added, "Before he kicked me out, he wanted to know I would have some place to sleep."

"I'm Dean," The man pocketed the money, "This will cover you for 5 months. You can share food with Sammy and me."

"I do not require substance as far as I know." Castiel laid upon the bed, "Does this mean I can stay?" He then asked, staring at the ceiling.

Dean nodded, though he knew the Fallen could not see, "Yeah, you can stay. But any freaky stuff and I'm kicking you out. I gotta go to work now." Dean stared at the man for a moment before shaking his head and closing the bedroom door as he left. Tonight after work, he was going to finally be able to get some food for him and his brother.

Sam threw his book bag down on the couch and opened the fridge, not at all surprised when he saw no food. Sighing, he closed it, the note attached finally catching his eye. '_Sammy, new tenant, little weird, not a threat. Gun is in the ice maker. Dean'_ Sam rolled his eyes at his overly cautious brother. "Yo, anyone here?" He called out.

"Hello,"

Sam whirled around at the voice behind him. "Damn, you snuck up on me." For some reason he was tempted to reach into the ice maker, "You the new tenant?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side, "If by that you mean do I live in the spare room, the answer is yes," The fallen stepped closer to Sam, making the younger man step back. "You…have a very strong aura…" The Fallen reached for him, but stopped himself. "I apologize, to you I must seem to be acting…strange. I will retreat to my room now,"

Sam watched the man's back as he walked away, confused by the encounter. Dean was wrong, weird didn't even begin to describe the man. As he sat down to do his homework on the couch, Sam wondered why Dean and chosen this man – his older brother was usually overly cautious with the people in their lives. Whatever the reason, Sam decided, it had been a good one.

A few hours later, Dean returned home, arms filled with groceries. "There's a taxi downstairs with the rest. Go grab some stuff," He said gruffly, setting the stuff down on the counter. He looked to Sam, but his brother didn't more, "What?" Dean barked out to him,

The younger Winchester shook his head, then looked at Dean, "Did we win the lottery?"

Dean scoffed, "The new guy paid for 5 months."

"1500! Dude, that's awesome. Here I was thinking he was a creeper." The two brothers got the rest of the food, and Dean surprised same with a T.V. he bought at a pawn shop. It wasn't fancy or anything, but this one was at least in color. He had also bought a DVD player and a few movies with the money, and still had plenty left over for rent.

The two brothers were drinking some beer and watching some action flick when Castiel appeared in the kitchen. The brothers looked to each other, then back to the Fallen. Neither has seen or heard Castiel leave his room. "Yo," Spoke the older of the two, "You still haven't told us your name."

Castiel looked over at the two. "I am called Castiel." He replied before opening the fridge, "I have discovered that I do indeed require sustenance. What would you recommend? I have no experience in the kitchen."

Dean paused the movie and stood. "Well, sense you are the benefactor of this food, how about I make us all some grub." He smiled and walked over to his new roommate, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "Why don't you go watch the movie with Sammy."

Nodding, Castiel finally smiled at the Winchester, "That would be most appreciated. I thank you for your assistance."

Dean whistled as he cooked. Living in the foster home, his foster parents rarely made dinner for them, so Dean took it upon himself to cook for everyone in the house, being that he was the oldest. There were two girls, and one boy besides him and his brother. Though Sam and Dean were the first to enter the foster home, Dean felt a connection to the other children instantly when they showed up. He protected them in school, kept them fed, he even bought them clothing and other things that the foster parents had no intention of spending their money on. Dean couldn't explain why, but he felt the need to keep them safe, to help them. Even now the older Winchester would stop by the house and leave things for the kids, making sure they were well looked after.

Looking over to the living room, he smiled at what he saw. Sam was laughing at something obviously funny, but Castiel's face was contorted in confusion. He said something to Sam, and it just made the boy laugh harder. Shaking his head, he finished the burgers and fries. "Yo, Cas! What do you want on your burger?"

"I've never had a burger. What does one normally put on it?" The Fallen asked with a tilt of his head. Again, Sam burst into laughter.

Shaking his head, Dean mumbled never mind and gave Castiel the works before bringing the plates in the living room for his brother and their new tenant. The three ate in peace, and Castiel surprised them by finishing his food in record time. "Did you like it?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

The Fallen nodded, "It was…delicious. Thank you for making it for me." He stood and took the others empty plates. "I will reciprocate by cleaning the mess."

When he walked away, Sam whispered, "He's really strange. Never had a burger?"

Dean nodded at this, "Yeah, but I think he grew up in a rich house. He said he got the money from his dad. They probably had cooks and gourmet meals. That's probably why he sounds so damn formal." Thinking about it, the older brother added, "That also explains the nice clothes."

Sam agreed, but also said, "Still, we should keep an eye on him," Both men looked over to Castiel, who was whistling the same tune Dean had been earlier that night, his back turned to them as he happily washed the dirty dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen: Chapter 2

A/N: Going to continue to write, even though I just posted the first chapter. Want all my plot bunnies to get out before the baby wakes up. ^_^ Oh, and the ages of the foster children they lived with are Ava – 14 Lily – 15 Max – 16. Yes they are three of the 'special children' and yes they are 'special children' in this story.

Warning! Some dialog was taken from season 6, episode 10 for comedy purposes.

Dislaimer: I do not own the Supernatural fandom, nor do I make any money from this.

Dean moaned from on his, pushing back against the man that was thrusting against him. "Fuck yeah!" He cried, throwing his head back in ecstasy, "Give it to me!"

Chuck groaned as he grabbed Dean's hips and thrust harder, faster until finally, "God I'm going to fill you up!" He cried out, panting hard. His body started to spasm and he collapsed on top of Dean, making the other man fall to the ground.

They laid this way for a moment until finally, "Cut! That's a wrap people!"

Dean pushed the other man away from himself disgusted. They hadn't actually had sex, but he had felt the man's dick against his ass, and it did not feel good. He had been fired from his job two months ago, and the money Castiel had paid him was quickly running out. So, Dean had answered an ad for actors wanted. He did not know that this would be what he was subjected to though. "About fricken time. If that's all, I'll take my money and be outta here."

The director looked up at him, then reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash and tossing it to the Winchester, "750. Be here in two days for the next scene."

Dean grumbled as he pocket the money and stormed away angrily. If he had known the ad had been for a gay soap opera, he would have thought twice before taking the job – when the director had asked how he felt about sex scenes, Dean had assumed he'd be pretending to fuck a girl, not get on his knees for some creepy looking guy. Still, the pay was good enough that Dean had no choice, and he was off before Sam was even out of school.

He stopped by his old foster home and getting his foster siblings a few things, knocking on the door. A man answered after a moment, looking down on him. "I brought them some stuff."

His old foster father nodded, allowing him to enter the house. "They will be home soon," He said before moving back to his spot on the couch, a beer in his hand.

Dean went up the stairs and entered Lily and Ava's room. He put some bags on one bed, then a few more on the other, before seeking out Max's room. He smiled when he saw the picture of all of them sitting on Max's desk. Max had been rescued from a particularly abusive home. He was very shy and shut off when he first arrived. Now, he seemed to be a normal teenager. Dean placed a bag on his bed before leaving the house, not wanting to face them – he often felt as if he had abandoned them.

He shook the thoughts from his head as he entered his apartment. Castiel was sitting on the couch, intently watching a movie. Dean ignored him and instead went to the fridge.

Without looking at the human, the Fallen spoke, "It's very complex," When Dean made an agreeing sound, not really paying attention, Castiel added, "If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?" At this, Dean perked up, looking over at his new roommate, a look of disgusted amazement on his face. Castiel didn't look over at him though, and spoke once again in a disappointed voice, "Perhaps she has done something wrong."

Dean cleared his throat and asked in a slightly husky voice, "You watching porn?" When Castiel shrugged he asked, "Why?"

"It was there." Was all the Fallen said in reply, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"You…don't watch porn in a room with another dude. And you don't talk about it, just turn it off." Dean gulped and turned away, muttering to himself, "Great, now he's got a boner."

Sam chose that moment to walk into the apartment, when he saw what Castiel was watching, he asked his brother in a worried voice, "This is what you chose to do, sit around and patch a porno with our roommate?"

To Dean's dismay Castiel replied first, saying, "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

Dean growled, "Dammit Cas!" And ran over, turning off the T.V. "We were not watching a porno together. I just got home. Apparently our new friend didn't know you shouldn't watch porn in front of other dudes."

Castiel shrugged and stood, "I have never seen a 'porno' before." He commented softly before retreating to his room.

It was a few weeks later when there was a pounding on the door of the Winchester's apartment. The brothers were in the living room, watching a movie, and Castiel was in his room. The Fallen found his curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he went to investigate just as Dean was opening the door. Quickly, he closed it, took the chain off, and opened it again.

"Please, where is my brother," The girl cried hard, holding her bleeding shoulder.

"Anna?" Castiel asked, rushing past the Winchesters, and holding his sister. "What has happened?"

The girl – 15 by her looks – collapsed into her brothers arms. "Father sent me. He cast me out, just like you. I asked a woman for help, told her I would pay her. She stabbed me in the arm and took my money." Anna cried, "Brother, it hurts so bad. I have never felt this pain before."

Castiel looked to Dean and Sam for help, "I do not know what to do." He admitted to the brother's.

Dean nodded. "I'll call for an ambulance."

"No!" Anna cried out, "I do not wish to go to a hospital. Please, can you help me?" She looked to Sam, her eyes pleading, and the younger brother gave in.

"Dean, I took first aide. I could bandage her up." Once he got the ok from his brother he told Castiel to lay her on the couch. Sam ripped her shirt apart off of her shoulder and Dean retrieved him all the stuff he would need. It only took a few minutes to stop the bleeding and bandage her up; by the time he was finished, he was very proud of his handy work.

Anna slept on the couch and the boys met in Castiel's room, trying to decided what to do next. "Can she stay?" Was the first question out of the angel's mouth. Anna and him had been very close in Heaven. She was like a rebellious child though, and he was surprised that she hadn't fallen sooner.

Dean looked to Sam, who looked back to Dean. "Yes," The younger brother finally said, "What is with this father of yours though? He seems like an asshole."

Castiel turned away from them and instead looked out his window, his hands laying gently on the ledge. "He does not tolerate rebellion, and He does not condone sin; He wishes for us to repent the sins we have committed in order to return home."

"So what, he's a religious freak? Well I hate to tell you this Cas, but you're living in sin right now." Dean said with a laugh, "Look, she can stay, but you gotta get a job soon if you want to pay rent. Your five months are almost up."

The Fallen nodded slowly, "Yes, you are right of course. I will procure a job, do not worry. Thank you for allowing my sister to stay. I am in your debt."

"I do not understand," Anna spoke with a yawn as she watched Sam put together his book bag early in the morning. "I have never been to a school before."

Scoffing, Sam replied, "So you were home schooled? Lucky. It sucks."

Anna cocked her head to the side, then stood gracefully, approaching Sam. Suddenly nervous, the younger Winchester backed up until he was pinned against the counter. Anna touched his face lightly, sending a shiver through his spine, "You have a very strong aura." She whispered, bringing her face close to his.

He gulped, unsure of what to do, however the choice was taken away from him when Anna was suddenly pulled away, into Castiel tight embrace. "Anna, you cannot commit more sin. Father will be furious."

She didn't take her eyes off Sam however, "He allows his other children to sin," She spoke, referring to the humans, "I do not see why we cannot indulge ourselves." She then added with a lick of her lips, "I've never known a man, and while I am a sinner in Father's eyes, I might as well take advantage of the opportunity."

"No one is taking 'advantage' of anyone," Dean commented from behind them, "You, horny girl, keep your paws off my brother," The Winchester moved to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, "Hurry up Sammy, or you'll be late."

Sam released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and nodded before grabbing his bag. "Um…see you guys later," He spoke with a blush, his eyes on his feet as he left.

"You," Dean turned to Castiel, "Watch your sister, would you? I don't want to come home and find her banging my brother."

The angel nodded, releasing his hold on his sister. "Yes, my Father would be most displeased if I allowed this to happen. I will be sure to keep an eye on her. I appreciate your reciprocated feeling, Dean. Today, however, I must go searching for a job, as you have requested."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean grumbled before leaving for work. However, when he got there, he was sorely disappointed.

"Sorry Dean, the shoot today has been cancelled." The director informed him, not looking up from his clip board. "Chuck got the flu. I would re-write the script, but I wouldn't be able to find someone to fill his place in this short of time."

"My rent is due tomorrow! I was counting on that money!" Dean growled, tempted to punch the director. "This is bullshit!"

The director finally looked up to him. "Know anyone who could take Chuck's role?"

Dean instantly thought of Castiel. They would both get paid, bringing in more than enough to handle this months and next month's rent. He shook his head at the idea with a blush. He couldn't ask his roommate something like that. Then again, if Castiel didn't mind watching porn in front of him, maybe he would be more than willing to take the job. "I've got the perfect person." Dean said, hanging his head, "Can I come back in an hour?"

The director looked at his watch. "Yeah, that should give us enough time to do a re-write. Go ahead and take your time though."


	3. Chapter 3

The Fallen: Chapter 3

A/N: I couldn't resist putting Anna in it, and I might not necessarily pair her with Sam. It's just a thought. Finally figured out how to do good scene changes!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural fandom nor do I make any money from this.

* * *

Castiel looked at the other man in the cab, then back out the window. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked in a curious tone. "What if he comes home?"

Dean smirked at the angel and winked, "Let's think about something else," He spoke in a sultry voice before leaning over and placing his hand in Castiel's lap, "For instance," He whispered into the other man's ear, licking its outer shell, "my mouth around your cock is a nice topic."

Trying to keep from shifting away, Castiel attempted his own sultry look, "That sounds like a good topic to me," He knew this was called 'acting', but he wondered if his Father would consider it a sin. Dean had told him they wouldn't actually engage in sexual relations, but Castiel could still feel his dick get stiff as the human rub him, making him very uncomfortable. Was he supposed to get hard? He didn't know. But he found he couldn't stop himself; Dean was very good at whatever it was he was doing.

When the older Winchester felt the dick harden instantly in his hands, his eyes widened. He caught Castiel's brief look of shame and instantly he thought of what the man had said to his sister. Dean wondered if Castiel had ever even had sex. Dean felt some sympathy for the guy – it was no wonder he was getting hard. "I can't wait to get you home," Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, then moved to kiss his neck. Quieter, so the camera couldn't hear, Dean said, "Calm down, dude. I understand if you get a boner."

Castiel did relax a little at Dean's words. Like he was told, he grabbed the back of Dean's hair and pulled it back by his hair before placing a kiss on the man's lips. Not sure how to deepen it, Castiel was grateful when the human did so for him, running his tongue along the Fallen's lips, before pushing the velvet appendage into Castiel's mouth. Spark when off behind the angel's eyes and he moaned, grabbing Dean's shoulder with one hand, the other gripping the back of his head harder.

Dean had never been kissed with such intensity before and he too found himself moaning wantonly. He tried to keep his mind focused, but he found his dick was stirring uncontrollably in his pants. Never had a man gotten a rise out of him before.

"Cut! That was perfect guys!" The director called out, a huge smile on his face.

Both men jumped at the sound of his voice. The climbed out of the back of the cab, Dean leading the way over to the man that pays them. "750 for you," He said to Dean, handing him his pay, "And 750 for you."

Castiel didn't reach for the money, just looked at the man, "I want Chuck's usual rate, or I will not come back." He spoke with confidence, raising his chin a little.

The director was taken aback for a moment, but then smiled, "Alright, it seems fair." He took out some more money, "1250. Be here tomorrow at the same time."

Dean didn't say anything until they were far out of the director's earshot. "Dude, how did you know Chuck got paid more than me?" He asked in a mixed voice. He was happy they got more money, but very pissed he didn't get paid equal to his co-star.

"I cannot say. I do not know how Father will react to all of this. I do not wish to anger him more." He spoke quietly. "I am heading home. I wish to watch after my sister."

Dean looked back at the film crew, who were wrapping up the set, then back to Castiel, only to find the angel had disappeared.

* * *

Anna sat upon the couch, looking around the dingy apartment with much interest. Castiel had left a long time ago to work with Dean, and she knew form her conversation with Sam that the boy would be home soon. There was something about his aura that drew her too him – he was not a normal human being. If she could just kiss him, she would be able to see what made him so damn special, but Castiel wouldn't let her. She could tell that her brother felt whatever she had felt too.

"Hey Anna," Same spoke quietly as he entered the apartment. Before she could pounce on him, he added, "I brought home friends. This is Max, Ava, and Lily."

Anna smiled at the tree younger children. "It's a pleasure to meet you," She spoke gently, :I know why you are special now," She walked towards them, placing a hand on Max's shoulder, "You two are special, just as Sam is special. Have you ever felt that?"

The four looked to each other, then to Anna. "You feeling ok miss?" Ava asked quietly.

Anna realized her mistake. Human's rarely believed in the supernatural. "Yes, I am sorry I've seem to have scared you. Sam," She turned to him and gave him a bright smile, "I am not sure how to cook and I am very hungry. Can you help me?"

They made grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone, and after they finished eating, Castiel showed up, a serious look on his face. "You are not harassing the men, right sister?" He asked suspiciously.

His sister smiled at him, "No brother. I have thought about what you said, and I will refrain."

Castiel nodded, but his mind was troubled. Instead of spending time in the living room like he normally would, he retreated to the confides of his own room. He was not like his brethren, who often visited Earth for human studies. There were rumors in heaven about angels indulging in the pleasures of the flesh, among other things, and not falling. These were just rumors though – Castiel knew because he had fallen, and from something as simple as wishing to be human.

The angel laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling for some time. He was not used to his human emotions, the strongest one at the moment being embarrassment. He did not know if he could face Dean again, knowing how the man had made him feel. He prayed to his Father to give him guidance – never had he been so lost.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he believed himself to be dreaming now. Dean was atop him, head throwing back, ecstasy written on his face. Castiel's hands were on his hip, he looked down and saw much to his pleasure that his member was buried within the human's body deep. The angel gasped and groaned as the body above him bounced up and down on his hardened dick. All he could see was white hot flashes in front of his eyes.

"God Cas!" Dean groaned, eyes glazed over, hands gripping Castiel's shoulder's hard.

At the sound of his name, Castiel felt a knot tighten in his stomach and he cried out in euphoria. How could something that felt so good and so right be a sin? No one before – not even God – had called him Cas. It was a Dean thing and it just turned the angel on more. He was climbing ever closer to something, but he didn't know what; all he knew was that he didn't want to stop.

In the morning, Castiel awoke to Dean shaking him. "Wake up Cas, we gotta leave soon."

The angel was painfully aware that his member was throbbing hard under his blanket. He groaned as Dean's hands seared his skin. "You must leave," He gritted out through his clenched teeth. The angel was relieved when Dean did as he had asked.

* * *

Dean gripped Castiel's dick, blowing on the head gently, "Are you ready babe?" He asked, looking up into the face of the angel. Castiel was sitting in a chair in the bedroom; both of them completely devoid of clothing.

Nervous, the heavenly being nodded, his hands buried deep within Dean's hair. When Dean pretended to suck his cock, the angel threw back his head and moaned loud. Before too long, he returned his gaze to the human, unable to look away. His hips bucked accidently, and he blushed, thankful that he didn't hit Dean in the cheek of ruin the shot.

After a few moments of this, Dean crawled on top of Castiel's lap, wrapping his legs around his partner, he acted as if he was descending onto the hardened dick. His own erection throbbed painfully and he made a mental note as he groaned for the camera to stroke it when he was alone. Dean began to rock on Castiel member slowly, moaning loudly for the camera's and gripping the angel's shoulder's to steady himself.

Unable to resist, Castiel grabbed Dean's hips and forced him to bounce up and down. Leaning over, he whispered into Dean's ear too quiet for the camera, "I'm getting close…I don't think I can continue…" Though the angel didn't know what he was getting close to, he knew Dean would understand.

And the human did understand. He slowed his pace, and grabbed one of Castiel's hands, placing it over his dick. Even though it wasn't in the script, he warned the angel, "I'm close, so go slow." It was true for Dean; the feeling of Castiel's member against his hole was driving him crazy, though he would never admit it. He growled when the angel began to pump him slowly, and to keep himself from screaming, he lead the Fallen into a deep, passionate kiss.

Castiel was instructed to act as if he was cumming by the director a moment later. Without hesitation, he started to buck his hips wildly. To keep from crying out Dean's name, he bite the man hard on the neck, making Dean wrap his arms around his head. Castiel stopped all of his movement and panted hard, willing his erection to go away; it hurt so good he almost began to sob at the feeling.

The director yelled cut and Dean climbed away from Castiel as fast as he could, retrieving his clothes. The two dressed in silence and went to get their pay. Both were embarrassed when the director told them, "You two have great chemistry! Best scenes I've ever shot!"

The two walked down the road in silence, before Dean finally said, "I want to show you something,"

Castiel allowed himself to be led to a very nice part of town, and into a very nice neighborhood. When Dean stopped in front of a house, Castiel gave him a confused look. "I do not understand. What is the importance of this house?"

Dean looked up at the house with envy, "With the money we are making…I was thinking that…maybe we could move here. It's got four bedrooms. I was hoping you and Anna could share, Sam and I could share, then there would be enough room for my foster siblings. I could bribe my foster father to let them live here."

Once more, Castiel turned his eyes towards the large house. "If that is what you wish, then it is acceptable."

"Thanks Cas."

* * *

Castiel sat nervously at the bar, looking around him with caution. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked, turning back to Dean who was sitting beside him, flirting with the very pretty bartender.

Nodding, Dean ordered them some beers and turned around in his chair, "I come here all the time. The girls are easy, the beer is cold, and Ellen never I.D.'s me. What could get better than this. Besides, we need to celebrate Chuck being sick with the flu. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have been able to get the new place!"

Sighing, Castiel picked up his beer and chugged. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth and spoke quietly, "I do not wish to be with a female. I have already have bathed in sin; I do not need to disappoint Father more."

"Do you ever stop to think that maybe your father sent you here to learn." Dean didn't look at Castiel when he spoke, instead he found his beer very appealing to his gaze, "Maybe he isn't what you think. Maybe he believe you are too…inhuman. Think about it. Anna said your other siblings sin, maybe he was more upset about you not living your life. I mean, you are kinda a prude."

"You do not know my Father," Castiel chugged his beer. "He would not approve of what I have being doing as of late. I am afraid He will never let me return home."

Dean looked over to the angel now, a scowl adoring his face, "Fuck him man. You need to live your life. That's all that matters in this world. Staying alive and living each day like it's your last." He too chugged his beer, "My father walked out of Sammy and me when our mother died. Sam was only a baby; I wasn't much older. I don't let that effect me though."

The two drank in silence, ever once and awhile Jo – Ellen's daughter – would come over and talk to them. It was stiff between the two of them with the day's events fresh in their mind. They did not notice a man sitting across the bar, watching the two intently. He had salted hair and when the light hit him just right, the other patrons would swear his eyes glowed yellow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fallen: Chapter 4

A/N: It is almost 4 in the morning here, not sure if this chapter will be posted tonight. I have my job orientation in the morning but the baby is wide awake and doesn't show any signs of going to sleep any time soon, so I figured I'd write sense I'm awake anyway.

Yes, that is Azazel in the end of the second chapter. Sam is still a special child, remember. And he is not very happy about Castiel and Anna being around his prodigies.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll make the next one longer, promise. ^_^

Thank you for the reviews. Really, they inspire me so much and cheer up my lonely day. The most intelligent conversation I have all day is with my son, asking if he's pooping. .

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural fandom nor do I make any money from this

* * *

Dean could barely contain the sounds that spilled from his throat as Castiel sucked him eagerly, trying to bring him closer to climax. Ever where the angel touch sent a fire coursing through his veins and soon he would come undone. "Don't stop, fuck don't ever stop Cas." He groaned out as his hands found the mound of black hair atop Castiel's head.

Closer and closer he climbed in his ecstasy. He closed his eyes in rapture and threw his head back. But the scene changed. No longer was he in the Fallen's bedroom, making love to Castiel's mouth. Instead, he was having a nightmare, he hadn't had in years. He was a two year old again, sleeping in the nursery with Sammy.

He heard someone talking and rubbed his eyes against his will, though his brain told him to run. "Daddy?" He heard his own voice say. The being ignored him, standing above Sam's crib, chanting strange words. Sam was crying, and something dripped from the man's hand, but Dean couldn't tell what it was.

Suddenly their mother was in the room, crying out and Dean clenched his eyes shut. That's when he felt the flames licking at his body and he ran over to the crib. His mom was nowhere to be seen, and suddenly, hands reached over him, grabbing Sam. He looked behind him, terrified, then was relieved to see his father. There was a figure on the other side of the room, a man with yellow eyes smirking at them. Dean saw his father look up and followed his gaze.

The older Winchester awoke with a start in a cold sweat. Panting, he looked to his clock. Sighing, he stood and went to take a shower. He used to have nightmare about the yellow eyed man a lot when he was a child. He never told anyone, not even his brother about them and eventually they went away. He was convinced he had imagined the whole thing; there was no mysterious yellow eyed man in his room that night, his mother hadn't been on the ceiling when the fire broke out. These things he knew were impossible.

"Is there something you need?"

Castiel's voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to the naked man. The human had been so lost in thought he hadn't thought to knock on the bathroom door. Luckily, Castiel had a towel wrapped around his waist, having obviously just gotten out of the shower. Dean found his eyes wondering the body before him. He had seen Castiel naked before, it was true, but never off the set, never in the comfort of his own home. "I didn't know you were in here," He huffed out in a husky voice.

"I am about to leave. You are welcome to procure use of this room." Castiel slipped by him and retreated from the room.

They both had the day off, and Dean found it was just as awkward as he originally thought it would be – hanging out with a man who pretended to fuck him for a living. The two sat on the couch in a heavy silence, both unable to stand the sexual tension that was between the two. Both had been having dreams about the other, both in denial of their feelings for the other.

"You two are driving me crazy!" Anna finally said from between the two, standing abruptly. "You obviously like each other. Who cares what Father thinks." She growled, looking to Castiel, who merely looked to the ground.

"I do not know what you are talking about sister." The angel glared at her and stood. "I require some sustenance. I will be going out to eat."

Dean too stood abruptly, "Yeah, count me in. I could go for some buffalo wings."

Castiel had found that he did not like 'hot' wings, he also did not understand the premise of them. "Why are they called 'buffalo wings' when they do not come from a buffalo?" He asked, staring at the less hot wing that Dean had the waitress bring out for him.

Dean rolled his eyes, sucking the meat off the bone of one of the hotter wings, "Because they originated in Buffalo. Everyone knows that." He gulped down his beer, scanning the room for beautiful females. "Just stop being a pansy and eat."

Castiel watched Dean literally suck the meat off another bone and licked his lips in response before shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He turned he gaze back to his own beer. "I do not like this 'beer'." He commented before chugging it swiftly. "Is there another beverage I can drink?"

Dean scoffed. "Men drink two things Cas: beer, and whiskey." The man smirked and flagged down a waitress, then told her to bring them a few shots of whiskey. "You throw up," He then said to Castiel in a very serious voice, "and I will refuse to talk to you anymore."

* * *

"So he's made friends with a Fallen angel," Lilith spoke in sultry tones. She sat behind Azazel on their bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck. "It doesn't make a difference. The Fallen do not know of our plans, and they are too stupid to imagine what we are doing."

In an instant, Azazel was atop her, pinning her down by her throat and snarling in her face, "He is not any angel! He is Castiel, God's favorite. He is just like a human, full of emotions. God made him special. This is not a coincidence."

Lilith smirked up and him, arching into his hold, "Crowley would be most displeased to see us this way,"

Azazel gave her a disgusted look and stood. "Keep an eye on the angel. I have big plans for the Winchester brothers. If anything interferes with those plans I will be most displeased." He had known from the moment he met Mary Campbell he knew it would be her blood, her offspring that inspired him the most. She had such a fire in her eyes, even as he killed her, that Azazel knew she would pass to her children.

John Winchester wasn't such a bad candidate either. He had gotten close to his 'yellow-eyed man' many time before, though never close enough, Azazel made sure of that. Still he was strong, intelligent, and didn't know when to give up. Best of all, he was driven and Azazel couldn't wait to see if Sam could be just as driven as his father.

The female demon pouted and called out, "Ruby, dear," Another woman appeared, smiling at her mentor. "I want you to befriend Sam Winchester. Help him discover is powers. Let him…indulge a bit in your blood. Do you understand?"

Ruby nodded eagerly, "I believe I can manage this. I'll have him eating out of my palm before too long." And she was right. She met Sam outside of his school as he was walking home; with a smile she approached him. "Excuse me, I'm new in town and I have no idea where I am." She admitted, feigning innocence.

The younger Winchester brother smiled back at her, a blush rising onto his face. "Where are you trying to go, I'm Sam by the way."

"I'm Ruby." She offered her hand and he accepted it, shaking it politely. "I'm looking for some place to get coffee, actually. Would you care to take me?"

* * *

Castiel stumbled down the road, following close behind Dean, who didn't seem nearly as drunk. The angel's vision spun and blurred, and he actually was struggling to keep his feet beneath him. "How much farther? I don't think I can go another mile." He called out to his friend, holding back bile that threatened to come up.

Dean smirked, looking back at him. "Relax, it's only another block." They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Castiel was grateful when they finally arrived at the building. They both stumbled inside and were surprised when they found no one home. "Your sister better not be riding my brother somewhere." The older Winchester grumbled. "Wanna watch a movie?"

The angel thought for a moment, "I am not sure I would be able to focus on a movie in my state of intoxication." Castiel frowned when Dean laughed at him, "I do not seem to understand the joke."

At this, the Winchester laughed harder, punching him on the shoulder, "You don't have to focus on the movie. Just chill." Shaking his head, Dean walked over to the T.V. and picked a movie. "Come on dude."

Reluctantly, Castiel sat on the couch with Dean, laying back and closing his eyes. Images ran through his drunken mind and he imagined what it would be like to kiss Dean. If he did it right now, would it be like when they were filming – so cold or emotionless – or would it be something more? Would his Father hate him for indulging in the pleasures of the flesh, or could Dean possibly be right? Did his Father send him to earth to learn, rather than repent?

"Dude, you alright?" Dean asked, leaning in to see if the angel was even breathing.

Suddenly, Castiel opened his eyes, staring at the man sitting next to him. Without warning, the angel was pinning Dean against the cushions on the couch. Slowly, their lips came together and pleasure ripped through the both of them. The angel moaned loud, unable to resist the heat that crept through his body as his head swam with arousal and alcohol.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean growled, flipping them over so he was on top. He ground his throbbing erection onto Castiel's leg, his own leg pressing firmly against the angels own throbbing member. "I've never liked a dude before," Dean whispered into the flesh against the Fallen's neck before biting down gently. The Winchester's arousal spiked when Castiel moaned and ached into his mouth.

Castiel's body was burning everywhere, but it wasn't a bad sensation. No, the angel enjoyed the way his body ached where Dean was touching him. "Please Dean, show me more," He called out wantonly before his hips grinded harder onto the Winchester's leg. "Please Dean!"

The human groaned deep in his throat, never before had someone affected him this way. "Are you sure," He asked, pulling back to look at the lust filled man beneath him.

Castiel wouldn't let him get far. His hands gripped desperately at Dean's shoulders, trying to keep him close, "The consequences be damned, Dean. I wish to know what it is like to be with you."

'_With you_,' The angel didn't say he wanted to know what sex felt like, he said he wanted to know what _Dean_ felt like. The human shivered in delight, his painful erection throbbing hard against his jeans, begging for some attention. Dean was about to respond when Castiel suddenly started to push him away. Alarmed, the human released him from his hold.

The angel then proceeded to empty his stomach on the carpet by the couch. "I think I am not feeling well."

Dean sighed as he sat back on the couch, a trembling hand running through his hair. "I'll get something to clean this up. You go get in the shower and clean yourself up." The universe never seemed to line up right for Dean i.e. last time he brought a girl over when his brother was out, her _boyfriend_ just happened to follow them. Sighing, Dean scrapped up the vomit into a bucket, then scrubbed the floor with a rag and some carpet clearer, praying that it wouldn't stay.

Once he was finished he went into Castiel's room to look for some new clothing, when he found none, he sighed and grabbed some clothes of his own before entering the bathroom hesitantly. The angel was just getting out of the shower, his body dripping wet and he sashayed – or maybe he was unsteady from the alcohol – over to Dean. Once again, the human found himself kissing Castiel, the angel pinning him against the bathroom door. The grinded onto each other intensely, trying to create much friction as they possibly could.

"Yo, Dean, you home?" Sam's voice carried out to them. "Yo, hello?"

"His voice is grating and irritates me," Castiel mumbled against Dean's lips. With a long heave, the angel grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his face before taking the offered clothing and waltzed out of the bathroom and into his room.

Dean glared at his brother once he too left the bathroom, "Where have you been? I've been worried out of my mind."

Same gave him a confused look, looking first at him, then back to the bathroom, then to him again. "Dude, why were you in the shower with our roommate?"

With a blush, he responded with his head held high, "He got drunk and spewed everywhere. I was just helping him clean up." With what little dignity he had left, he went to his room, ignoring the confused look his brother sent him, burning a hole through his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blood

A/N: I'm going to start focusing on Sam a little bit more, especially on his relationships with Ruby and Anna. I want the story to take kind of a darker tone as Sam realizes what he is and what he can do. I also want to emphasize the hate that he feels for his father more in my story then in the actual series. You must remember that sense Sam does have demon blood in him, he is closer to the evil side of his mind them most humans. The same thing applies for the other special children.

Remember, this is not just a Destiel – it is a story full of plot. If you do not like where my bunnies take me, then simple read one of my other stories. I am only warning this because this story WILL get pretty dark.

I like brown haired Ruby better, I think she is prettier.

I have a plan going with Anna, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural fandom, nor do I make any money from this.

* * *

The first thing Castiel noticed when he awoke was that his head was pounding, hard. He opened his eyes and saw Dean leaning over him, talking about something, but he couldn't hear what the man was saying over the sound of blood pumping in his head. "Your voice, it is making the headache worse."

At this, Dean glared at him and handed him some pills and a glass of water. The man didn't leave until Castiel took them. After a moment, he said. "I need you to help me move all of our stuff to the new place. Get your ass out of bed and into the shower."

Castiel seethed, glaring at Dean's back as he walked away. With a sigh, the angel stood from bed, his head swimming dangerously. Slowly, he made his way into the shower, sighing as the hot water cascaded down on him, relaxing his body completely. Once he was satisfied, he finished and clothed himself, finding Dean sitting in the living room. "Where is Anna?" Castiel asked curiously.

Dean shrugged, "She's been gone since last night. Think she went back to your dads?"

The angel frowned. "I do not believe so, however I think she would have called my name if she needed help." He then shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "What do you need me to do?" He asked hesitantly. It took hours moving all of the stuff into the new house, and they had yet to tell Sam, wanting it to be a surprise. After moving all of their stuff, they headed over to the film set to begin the shoot for the day.

Castiel laid in the bed, his arm wrapped around Dean and a smile on both their faces. A blanket was wrapped loosely around their waists, but one could tell that they were both naked underneath. Dean looked up to Castiel and kissed his neck gently. At this, the angel raised a curious brow. "Ready to go again, are you?"

Dean smirked and climbed on top of his lover, his butt grinding against Castiel's hardening prick. "Can you keep up with me, big man?" The human asked seductively as he leaned over to capture Castiel's lips in a very passionate kiss.

Moaning, Castiel's hands found Dean's hips and he thrust up, causing a very welcome friction between the two. The angel's hands started to roam his partner's body, touching every inch they could. When they found Dean's perky nipples, he pinched them gently, causing the human to throw his head back and give a cry of pleasure. "God, I love the noises you make." The angel said with a growl before pulling Dean down for another kiss.

Soon, the human was pouncing up and down, moaning as he stroked his own prick with a shaking hand. It felt so good, the angel's dick rubbing against the crack of his ass. It was better than anything he had ever felt before and Dean knew he was becoming addicted to the feeling. He looked down at Castiel and smirked when he saw the angel – his eyes were closed, his face contorted with pleasure, mouth open as moans and groans spilled forth from his lips.

"So close, babe," Castiel whimpered, his hands tightening around Dean's hips. He began to thrust up hard and fast, making Dean gasp. Once they finished the scene, Castiel stood to get dressed, his face twisted in uncertainty. "What of your boyfriend? What happens when he gets back to town?" He asked quietly, turning to look at Dean, who was laying on the bed.

The human shifted uneasily. "I don't know." He whispered, looking to the ground.

"I will not be played for a fool. You need to choose. Either him, or me." Castiel growled before storming from the room.

* * *

Sam was led by the woman into a rundown apartment building. There were countless leaks in the ceilings, rats constantly ran by his feet, roaches littered the floors. He wondered why she would want to live in a place like this – it hardly seemed healthy. A churning feeling erupted in his gut and he once again felt guilty for skipping school that day. The younger Winchester had never done it before, in fact he was a model student.

"Come along, little Sam, don't you want to see my place," Ruby whispered seductively as she opened the door to her apartment. "Sit wherever you like, darling."

He looked around cautiously. There were a couple of arm chairs literally the large living room, and no television. The ceiling even looked like it would fall at any point. Sam put his bag down next to the door of the room and nervously took a seat in one of the chairs. "So, what did you want to show me?" He asked, his eyes shifting around the room.

The demon didn't say anything at first. Instead she walked over to the Winchester and climbed into his lap, kissing him passionately. Not knowing what to do, Sam held her by her hips and kissed her back slowly as best he could. When Ruby pulled away she smirked at him, her eyes turning black, "There now, that wasn't so hard, right?"

"What the hell?" Sam cried, pushing her away, but she held him down beneath her, her smirk never fading, "What are you?"

She tilted her head at him, her eyes still black, "I'm a demon, Sam. I was sent here to be with you, to make all your dreams come true. Like finding you father." When he started to protest, she merely smiled gently at him, running her hands up his chest, "I know you wish your father was dead, Sammy. And who wouldn't? He did abandon you. He never loved you, or Dean, or even your mother. He saw his chance to hit the road and he took it." Ruby's smile only grew when the man beneath her glared hard, "Come on, Sammy, why do you think he left you in the first place?" She leaned over and whispered gently in his ear, "There was a deal made with a demon Sam. A deal that brought your daddy dearest back from the grave and condemned you."

At this, the Winchester stilled under her. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly, giving her a suspicious look.

Right then was when Ruby knew she had him on the hook. "A demon name Azazel made a deal to bring your father back from the dead. In return, he would get you. You have demon blood inside you, Sammy. Late at night he visited you and dripped it into your mouth." She smirked at the disgusted look on his face, "I heard that you like it, too."

"That's…" His wide eyes told the truth he was about to deny. He knew Ruby was not lying to him. "Is that why my mother…died?"

The demon nodded, leaning back a bit, "Bingo, bingo, bingo Sammy. Your mother tried to stop Azazel, so he killed her. He warned that no one would be hurt if they left him alone, but your mother wanted to protect you, Sammy. You were everything to her."

Sam was quiet for a few moments as he digested this information. Finally he asked, "And you'll help me find John?"

* * *

John Winchester had spent 16 years hunting. He had taken down vampires and werewolves, witches and warlocks, but it wasn't enough. He was in constant search for the yellow eyed man who he now knew was a demon.

The human had thought himself crazy when he saw the yellow eyed man, but still he search, wanting to avenge the woman he had loved more than life itself. He didn't want to raise his children like this – he wanted them to have a normal life void of the dangers he himself had to face every day.

But now, John found himself heading back to the place he had left all those years ago. Rumors where that there was a cluster of demon's hiding out in Lawrence; one had white eyes, unusual for a demon, and the other had yellow eyes. The human only prayed that this was the demon he had been looking for.

Luckily for him, a hunter had joined him in his quest, Bobby was his name. The older man had lost his wife also to a demon, giving them a common ground. Bobby was very smart, a great researcher, and had found an easier way of killing demons – a gun they called the Colt. They had tested it out, and were very pleased with the results. With this new weapon, they had a chance in defeating this hive of demons.

John found himself wondering about his sons who he had left behind. How were they, did they look like their mother, were they happy? He wanted to find out, but decided it would be for the best if he did not find them. They had made it sixteen years on their own, they would not need him now. If only he knew what was in store for him in Lawrence, he might have changed his mind.


End file.
